Something you can't rule
by Wonder-Sock
Summary: One-Shot: Grindewald se retrouve bloqué à Godric's Hollow, après s'être fait renvoyé de Durmstrang. Mais cela ne risque pas de contrarier ses projets "pour le plus grand bien", surtout qu'il va y rencontrer une personne qui l'aidera, autant qu'elle lui tapera sur les nerfs.


La première fanfic que je publie ... C'est un peu comme mon bébé moche, mais comme il est souriant,( et que c'est le mien ) je l'aime bien, et j'espère bien que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! Bref enjoy !

Pairing : Gellert Grindewald/ Albus Dumbledore

Rating : T

/!\ Cette fic est une crackfic assumée, je ne cherche pas à suivre le canon ou même à écrire quelque chose de vaguement plausible.

* * *

Gellert Grindewald n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un faible, il faut dire que Durmstrang n'était pas non plus une école pour les faibles et il avait régné sur tous ses élèves jusqu'à son renvoi, il y a quelques jours. Cependant rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette bourgade lointaine et expatriée de Grande Bretagne.

-Bonjour !

-… Bonjour.

-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

-Content de le savoir.

-Et puis je savoir ton nom ?

-Gellert.

-Oh …

-Comment ça « oh » ?

-Et bien je pensais que tu t'appelais « Accio ».

-Pardon ?!

-Oui, car tu es foutrement attirant !

C'est à partir de cet instant que celui qui sera l'un des plus terrifiants mages noirs comprit qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Très vite Gellert en apprit plus sur le si excentrique Albus et ses yeux bleu électriques. Il habitait à quelques maisons de sa tante, était l'ainé d'un frère et d'une sœur et venant juste de finir Poudlard. Là bas il avait été remarqué pour son extrême intelligence et c'est ce dernier point qui poussa le jeune Germanique à sonner à la porte des Dumbledore un samedi matin.

Il avait de grands projets et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Albus était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Certes, l'intelligence et la finesse n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait retenue de leur dernière, et unique entrevue quelques jour plus tôt dans la rue, mais on ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un sur une poignée de phrases prononcé à la va vite n'est ce pas ?

-Bonjour.

-Hum Bonjour …

Mordred, pensa Grindewald en examinant le sorcier qui venait de lui ouvrir, il ne se souvenait pas que Dumbledore avait un air si renfrogné… à moins que ce soit la crasse et la poussière sur son visage :

-Par Merlin, laissa échapper le sorcier, d'où vient cette odeur pestilentielle ?

-Ah ça c'est les chèvres, sourit le jeune homme en face de lui, faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe vous savez ! Donc, comme moi j'aime bien les chèvres, je m'y colle !

Gellert prit une grande inspiration : mon dieu où était il tombé ? :

-Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, demanda t il, la voix tremblotante.

-Moi, Albus ? Merlin non ! Je suis son frère Alberforth !

Le visage du blond s'illumina, il avait eu peur. Il était hors de question de faire des plans de conquête du monde avec un passionné des chèvres :

 _-Alors Albus tout d'abord je pense que les Moldus, une fois qu'ils auront découvert notre existence, devront nous payer une taxe. A combien l'estimes tu ?_

 _-Trois chèvres !_

 _-Hum… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

 _-Deux chèvres alors ?_

 _-Hum … oui …enfin non … nous en reparleront plus tard, d'accord Albus. Ensuite nous devons discuter du statut accordé aux animaux magique…_

 _-Et de celui accordé aux chèvres !_

On le voyait bien ! Ça ne marchait pas ! Il lui fallait quelqu'un de sérieux, de posé, sans passions bizarres…

-Est-ce que je pourrais parler à votre frère s'il vous plait.

-Albus ? Oui, si vous voulez… sa chambre se trouve en haut des escaliers, tout au fond du couloir. Vous m'excuserez mais je ne vous accompagne pas, quand il fait ses expériences, c'est trop dangereux.

-Hum, d'accord, bredouilla Gellert en regardant le sorcier s'éloigner.

En mettant sa main sur la rampe d'escalier, le jeune Allemand commença vraiment à douter : avait-il vraiment besoin d'aide ? Une fois qu'il aurait mis Albus dans la confidence il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. En soupirant il commença à gravir les marches et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte au fond du couloir. Aucune lumière ne filtrait par l'interstice, aucun bruit non plus. C'est donc avec appréhension que le jeune homme abaissa la poignée de la porte.

Pour être accueilli par une gigantesque explosion.

-Ah, nota laconiquement une voix a travers l'épaisse fumée grise, il semblerait que la racine d'asphodèle, si elle permet à la potion une cuisson moins longue, la rend également plus instable. Il faut vérifier si un bézoard ne pourrait pas apporter une solution durable à ce problème sans y apporter trop d'effet secondaire. Fin de la saisie.

La fumée commença à s'effacer et Gellert pu enfin observer l'ainé des Dumbledore. Celui était plutôt grand, les cheveux auburn, mais c'était surtout ces yeux qui retenaient l'attention. Des yeux bleu électriques qui vous emprisonnaient et ne vous lâchaient plus :

-Eh, sourit Albus en voyant le sorcier, Gellert c'est ça ? Entre donc ! Excuse le désordre s'il te plait, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une si charmante compagnie, finit il les yeux pétillant.

-Dumbledore, répondit l'autre respectueusement, si je suis venu aujourd'hui c'est pour te parler d'un sujet grave.

-Ne dis rien, je sais déjà tout.

Grindewald se figea. Comment ça il savait déjà tout ? Mais il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à ses acolytes de Durmstrang ! Albus se dirigea vers lui à grand pas et lui saisit les mains les yeux brillant :

-Tu es venu me dire que ton cœur est déjà pris c'est ça ! Que notre histoire est impossible !

-Que… Comment… Non pas du tout… Je…

-Ne mens pas, repris Albus d'un ton dramatique, j'ai bien vu que mes tentatives de séductions ne t'atteignaient pas …

-Tes tentatives de séduction, s'étrangla le futur mage noir, tu m'as adressé la parole une fois et c'étais pour me sortir la pire phrase d'approche du monde.

-Tu sais à Poudlard les garçons adorait ça …

-Parce qu'en plus c'est une phrase que tu as déjà sortit des millions de fois ! Tu descends dans mon estime !

-Pour me rattraper je peux t'écrire un poème, laisse moi réfléchir, hum:

Gellert ton regard a volé mon âme

Et pour ton corps sculptural, je me damne,

Je crois qu'en réalité tu ne peux pas appréhender,

A quel point te voir me fais…

-Mais tais-toi donc, s'étrangla le blond, je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important et tout ce que tu trouve de mieux à faire c'est me parler d'amour et déclamer des vers grivois !

-Mais c'est que tu es comme une Muse pour moi…

-Dumbledore, le coupa le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez, assis toi, j'ai à te parler !

-Hum continue de me donner des ordres, j'adore ça, ronronna Albus.

Gellert pris une grande inspiration, Merlin dans quoi s'était il fourré ?

-J'ai de grands projets pour mon avenirs, des projets qui visent à faire le bien, le plus grand bien, tant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers… Cependant, je ne peux pas capable d'accomplir ça seul, j'ai besoin de personnes comme toi, de sorciers intelligents avec qui s'associer…

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots le regard d'Albus s'était durci, reflétant à présent une expression sérieuse même si teinté d'ennuie :

-Quels sont tes projets exactement, énonça t il, et comment comptes tu y arriver ? Il ne suffit pas de se pointer au ministère et dire qu'on veut que l'on nous donne les rennes du pays pour que ça arrive. Et puis de toute façon la politique est bien plus compliqué que ça, tu ne peux pas juste arriver et dire je veux rendre le monde meilleur…

-C'est pour cela qu'avant, je veux partir en quête d'artefact qui m'aideront dans mon dessein, chuchota Gellert avec un sourire, si tu me rejoins, continua t il d'un ton grandiose, toi et moi nous allons partir à la recherche des Reliques de la Mort !

Dumbledore resta muet un long moment, le visage grave. Grindewald pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourné à plein régime. Il savait qu'il jouait gros maintenant : Soit il se faisait un ennemi mortel, soit un compagnon de premier choix. Tout se jouait maintenant …

-J'accepte, souffla finalement Albus Dumbledore.

-Vraiment, souffla Gellert, la tension quittant enfin ses épaules, je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Nous verrons cela, murmura Albus en se relevant pour aller ranger sa plume à papote.

Un lourd silence tomba alors sur la pièce jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se tourne vers son nouvel associé, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais :

-Tiens pendant que tu es là je vais te faire écouter un de mes morceaux préférés !

-Ah… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Du jazz ?

-Non pas du tout, c'est de la musique de chambre !

Et c'est sur quelques notes aigue de violon que commença l'histoire des plus puissants mages de leur époque.

* * *

-Gellert ?

-Quoi Albus ? Ne me déconcentre pas s'il te plait. Je dois être précis…

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Quoi, sourit Gellert le visage plissé sous la concentration, tu veux vérifier que me draguer n'est pas du détournement de mineur ?

-Ah ah, hilarant, mais plus sérieusement ?

-J'ai bientôt 17 ans Albus.

-Ah … Moi j'en ai 18 !

-Je le savais déjà Dumbledore.

-Zut, moi qui voulais jouer le type mystérieux…

-Albus, tu es la personne la moins mystérieuse d'Angleterre…

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Gellert, tu me brise le cœur, gémit théâtralement le jeune homme en s'affalant sur la table.

-Si tu veux je peux te donner le titre honorifique du type le plus bizarre de Grande Bretagne.

-J'accepte avec joie, sourit le mage avec un sourire carnassier, après tout c'est ce qui te rend fou de moi.

-Bordel, Albus !

-Ah, on dirait que tu as perdu…

-Je n'ai pas perdu, tu m'as fais bouger en me faisant du pied sous la table !

-Gellert ne soit pas de mauvaise foi…

-Je n'ai pas PERDU !

-Lâche ces mikados Gellert…

-Non ! De toute façon c'est ta faute à toi et ce stupide jeu Moldu !

-Gellert …

-Je me casse !

-Gellert, revient mon sorbet au citron !

-Par Merlin, arrête avec tes surnoms idiots Albus !

* * *

-Gellert ! aujourd'hui nous sortons !

Le mage noir leva les yeux de son traité de runes anciennes, vers Albus qui venait de débouler dans sa chambre les yeux plus pétillant que jamais :

-Albus j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire. Je pense être sur une piste sérieuse concernant les Reliques de la Mort…

-Oui et bien ça attendra ! Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une étude éthologique !

-Je te demande pardon, demanda Gellert en levant un sourcil.

-Nous allons étudier le comportement des moldus.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt …

-Au contraire, s'exclama le sorcier, il me parait primordial de comprendre les moldu si nous voulons les gouverner ! Après tout, nous voulons faire le plus grand bien et cela s'applique aussi aux populations non magiques ! Mais nous devons d'abord étudier leur façon de penser !

-Albus, il est hors de question que…

-Je t'ai préparé une tenue, déclara précipitamment le mage en quittant la pièce, habille toi, je t'attends dans le salon !

Grindewald ferma son livre en regardant le mage disparaitre. Il lança un regard désabusé aux vêtements que le plus vieux avait jeté sur son lit et soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix avec Albus.

Quelques minutes plus tard le sorcier descendait les escaliers en pestant : Ces vêtements étaient beaucoup trop serrés et impossible de jeter un sortilège dessus pour les agrandir :

-Dumbledore, s'exclama t il, furibond, en débarquant de le salon de sa tante, tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop petits, je ne suis pas un nain !

Le dit Dumbledore jeta un regard désintéressé par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis avant de se lever et de faire face au sorcier Germanique :

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? C'est parfait, dit-il avec un grand sourire en ajustant le col de la chemise de Gellert, tu es magnifique. Allons-y !

Albus lui tourna le dos pour saisir deux vestes mi-longue posées sur une chaise et son ami se surprit à l'observer. Il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux en catogan avec un ruban bleu foncé qui faisait ressortir ses yeux qui était pour le moment en parti cachés derrière de fines lunettes ovales. Il avait également revêtu pour l'occasion des habits moldus qui, le sorcier devait l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement. Il était donc vêtu d'un pantalon noir, droit avec des coutures dorées, sa chemise était d'un bleu à peine plus foncé que ses yeux avec des boutons dorés aussi et la veste qu'il revêtait à l'instant était elle aussi noir avec un mouchoir bleu dans la poche.

C'est à ce moment, alors que son regard commençait à détailler, malgré lui, le fessier de son acolyte que celui-ci se retourna et croisa son regard. Les joues de Gellert s'embrasèrent tandis qu'il se levait précipitamment et effaçait d'un revers de poignet, les plis imaginaires de son vêtement. En relevant la tête il tomba sur le regard goguenard de son comparse :

-Ce que tu vois te plais, demanda t il en le regardant par-dessus ses lunette, quelques longues mèches auburn encadraient sensuellement son visage.

-Non, ces vêtements sont ridicules. Sommes nous réellement obligé d'aller chez les moldus, demanda Gellert avec mépris, qu'allons nous y faire ? Errer sans but comme des détraqueurs ? Excuse mon enthousiasme !

-Tu sais Gellert, répartit malicieusement Dumbledore, si je t'ai proposé de sortir ce soir en particulier, ce n'est pas par pur hasard.

Ou allons nous alors, demanda le plus jeune en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

-Ça, c'est une surprise mon ami, rit doucement l'autre en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front.

-Dis-moi immédiatement, s'énerva le sorcier, ou je ne te suis pas !

Avant que le futur plus grand mage noir de son époque puisse réagir, il se trouva coincé contre un mur, les bras de Dumbledore l'emprisonnant plus surement que n'importe quel sortilège :

-Gellert, susurra sensuellement Albus, ce qui envoya des frissons tout le long de la colonne du susnommé, il est vrai que la vu de ton magnifique corps dans ces vêtements - qui, soyons sincères, mettent bien plus en valeur ton magnifique fessier que les robes que tu te plais à porter- me comble déjà de joie. Cependant…

-Tu as regardé mes fesses, espèce de sale pervers, rugit Gellert.

-C'étais pour le plus grand bien, répartit l'autre d'un air docte, d'ailleurs je te conseillerais une veste longue. Certaines personnes pourraient avoir des idées déplacées en voyant ton corps ainsi exposé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je me porte garant de ta vertu...

-Ma vertu, s'étouffa le sorcier, tout d'abord, sache que cela fais bien longtemps que je l'ai perdu ma vertu ! Toutes les filles de Durmstrang fantasment encore sur Gellert Dieu Du Sexe Grindewald ! E t même si je l'avais encore, tu serais bien la dernière personne à qui je la donnerai en garde !

-C'est injuste, pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré, tout porte à croire que ton souhait le plus cher est de me la voler !

-A t'entendre on croirait que je veux te violer !

-C'est un peu l'idée.

-Mais c'est faux.

-Albus…

-Oui, bel éphèbe ?

-Tu sais, j'aurais moins de mal à te croire si tu arrêtais de me toucher les fesses.

-Je n'y peux rien, rit Dumbledore en s'éloignant de quelque pas, quand je te vois je me sens comme un phénix.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda Gellert en fronçant les sourcils, tu veux dire que tu as l'impression de renaitre de tes cendre ?

-Non, je veux dire que j'ai la queue en feu, déclara le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil et un sourire malicieux, allez attrape, continua t il en lui lançant une veste, Suis moi on y va.

-Et tandis que le sorcier quittait la pièce sur un dernier éclat de rire, Gellert Grindewald se demandant quel horrible crime il avait pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour que le sorcier le plus puissant de Grande Bretagne et accessoirement sont acolyte, soit également le sorcier le plus agaçant, loufoque et excentrique qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

* * *

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ou nous allons ?

-Je préfère garder la surprise Gellert, ça n'en sera que meilleur…

-Nous sommes encore loin ? ça commence à être long. Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de transplaner directement là ou tu voulais nous emmener ?

-Non, je voulais qu'on profite du calme de la soirée et qu'on se mette rapidement dans la peau des moldus… Et puis, continua Albus avec un clin d'œil, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la qualité des choses « longues ».

-C'est bon Dumbledore, j'ai compris l'idée.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna tandis que son ami éclatait de rire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir avec Albus : quand il parlait de leurs projets, celui-ci était sérieux la plupart du temps, encore plus quand ils parlaient des Reliques de la Mort, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'ils avaient découvert qu'aujourd'hui les Reliques appartenaient certainement aux descendants des Peverell. Mais des fois… il ne le comprenait pas ! Il n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sous entendu s lourds, mais au final il n'arrivait pas à savoir jusqu'à où il était sérieux. Jouait-il un rôle ?

Certainement, mais comment faire pour l'obliger à montrer son vrai visage ? Gellert leva les yeux vers son ami et secoua la tête. Certes, pour ce qui était de ses sentiments Albus jouait un rôle, mais pour le reste, il en était moins sur. Après tout il y à quelque jours à peine celui-ci avait insisté pour lui montrer la cicatrice qu'il avait en dessous du genou gauche et qui selon lui, représentait le plan du métro de Londres. Ce type n'était définitivement pas sain.

-Regarde Gellert nous sommes arrivé !

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées pour voir à moins d'un kilomètre dans la plaine juste devant eux, un village illuminé de toute part et qui faisait comme un phare dans la nuit naissante :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Une foire nocturne, répondit le plus vieux en souriant, je me suis renseigné, il y a un marché avec pleins de produits typiquement moldus, des spectacles et même un bal en plein air.

-Et c'était ça ta surprise, énonça d'un air détaché son ami.

-Tout à fait ! Suis-moi, s'exclama l'autre en lui prenant la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans le village, l'attention de Gellert fut immédiatement accaparée par les lampadaires qui jalonnaient les rues et qu'il regarda d'un air dubitatif:

-Comment ces trucs font il pour fonctionner sans magie ? Ça ne semble pas être du feu pourtant…

-C'est grâce à l'électricité, répondit Albus les yeux pétillants, je trouve ça passionnant. Tu imagines ? Comme ils n'ont pas la magie, les moldus ont du inventer tout un tas de subterfuges pour rendre leurs vie meilleure !

-Mouais, ronchonna Grindewald, un bon Lumos et c'est réglé chez nous !

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et sans lâcher la main du plus jeune l'entraina jusqu'à une place ou l'on pouvait voir tout un tas de petits stands. Ils firent le tour, Gellert se montrant de plus en plus curieux, se faisait expliqué tout les éléments qu'il ne comprenait pas par un Dumbledore qui prenait son rôle de professeur très au sérieux :

-C'est marrant, rit l'allemand après une énième découverte, mais au final, d'où te viennent toutes ses connaissance ? De Poudlard ?

-Oh non, sourit l'autre d'un air mélancolique, je les ai acquis tout seul. Tu sais Godric's Hollow est un village avec une forte communauté moldu, donc forcément on -apprend sur le tas.

-Je vois, soupira Gellert en fouillant dans le paquet de fudge que Albus lui avait acheté, tu t'exprimes bien tu sais ! Tu ferais un excellant professeur !

-Moi professeur, rit le plus vieux en redressant ses lunettes, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience !

-C'est surtout que tu les traumatiserais ces pauvres gosses, grommela Grindewald, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

-Je t'ai entendu tu sais ?

-Mais j'espère bien !

Gellert leva les yeux vers Albus, celui-ci regardait la foule avec air mélancolique un peu triste. Son regard devint douloureux quand des enfants d'une dizaine d'années les bousculèrent en riant et il les suivit du regard alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la foule :

-Ça va Albus, murmura Grindewald.

Le sorcier se tourna vers lui avec un immense sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas ses yeux :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent…

-Albus, commença son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ça fait tellement mal, gémit l'autre en enlaçant son partenaire et en cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Gellert resta immobile un moment : que devait-il faire, là au milieu de la foule avec un Dumbledore dépressif sur les bras ? La réponse lui vint quelques secondes plus tard quand il sentit de fines mains s'immiscer sous sa chemise :

-Dumbledore …

-Oui Gellert, ronronna le plus vieux, toutes traces de tristesse s'étant envolée.

-Enlève tes mains immédiatement.

-Mais j'ai froooid !

-Albus nous sommes en plein mois de juin…

-Je suis frileux !

-Dixit le type qui a lancé un sort de Réfrigération totale sur sa chambre l'autre jour parce que, je cite : « J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'étude de Horklump et pour mieux les comprendre j'ai décidé de reproduire la météo de leur habitat naturel dans ma chambre ».

-C'est comme les Moldus ! Pour comprendre une race il faut vivre comme elle !

-Albus tu ne peux pas comparer les moldus à des champignons poilus !

-Ce sont des champignons très intelligents !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, s'énerva le mage, enlève tes mains de sous ma chemise ! Tout le monde nous regarde en plus.

-Oh Gellert, tu es tout rouge, rit Albus en lui donnant une pichenette sur le nez, allez viens, on continue.

Le jeune Allemand suivit son ami en affichant un air renfrogné et en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon de façon discrète. Il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et si d'habitude il adorait ça, à ce moment là il se sentait juste extrêmement gêné et pataud dans ses vêtements.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous sommes venu faire ici, Albus, allons nous en, maugréa t il, un air revêche plaqué sur le visage.

Air qui disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant un stand de pâtisserie :

-Albus, souffla le mage.

-Gellert je t'ai déjà acheté des fudges, soupira son acolyte.

-Si c'est une question d'argent je te rembourserais !

-En nature ?

-Albus !

-Je plaisantais ! Ce n'est pas une question d'argent …

-Alors achète-moi à manger !

-Non Gellert !

-Mais pourquoi, s'exclama le plus jeune avec des accents de désespoir.

-Parce que, répondit Albus en enfonçant un doigt dans le ventre de son ami, je trouve que tu as grossis ces derniers temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens d'oser dire, gronda Grindewald.

-Est-ce que c'est avec tes poignées d'amours que tu faisais tomber les filles à Durmstrang ? parce que là elles seraient folles de toi !

-Répète encore quelque chose dans ce genre et je te frappe Albus. Je ne suis pas GROS !

-Et tu as pris des joues aussi non ? déjà que tu faisais jeune mais maintenant que tu as ces grosses joues de bébé…

Grindewald lui jeta un regard noir puis, se drapant dans les restes de son égo, il se retourna et fendit la foule d'un pas rageur :

-Ma patacitrouille !Reviens ! Ne soit pas si vexé !

-Je me vexe si je veux Dumbledore ! Et par Merlin, arrête avec tes surnoms stupides !

Sur ces mots, Gellert se mit à courir, tentant de distancer l'autre sorcier qui, hélas pour lui, avait des jambes plus longues que lui. Le plus jeune zigzaguait donc, dans la foule, retournant vers l'entrée du village. Au dernier moment il s'immisça dans une petite ruelle adjacente et continua sa course … qui se stoppa bien vite quand il rencontra un cul de sac :

-Eh Merde !

-Langage Gellert !

Le mage jeta un regard assassin à son poursuivant qui l'avait rattrapé. Celui-ci releva les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées sur son visage d'un air ennuyé et un peu gêné :

-Je suis désolé, commença t il, je … je voulais qu'on passe une super soirée et j'ai tout gâché, s'excusa t il en se mordillant la lèvre, j'étais nerveux ce soir, j'ai dis des bêtises. Je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes, j'aimerais … j'aimerais que tu m'excuses.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te pardonner Dumbledore, cracha vicieusement le plus jeune, comme tu dis tu es allé trop loin.

-Et si je t'achetais quelques pâtisseries pour me faire pard…

-Alors j'ai vu un petit stand qui vendait des bonbons au miel, commença à babiller Gellert en empoignant fermement le bras d'Albus en l'emmenant vers la rue principal, et plus il ya ces gâteaux sur le stand ou nous nous étions arrêté…

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux amis se trouvaient allongés dans un champ proche de la ville, les bras de Gellert débordant de victuailles :

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend encore Dumbledore ?

-Une sorte de magie très moldue…

-Tu te rends compte que magie et moldu sont des oxymores ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, soufflant le jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, Les moldus n'ont pas de magie au sens ou nous l'entendons mais malgré tout, ça ne les a pas empêché de créer des choses magnifiques. Mais la façon dont ces choses sont faites, c'est-à-dire avec patience, espoir et abnégation les rendent encore plus magiques. Ce sont des concentrés d'espoir et de volonté. Une façon d'apporter la lumière à ceux qui en ont besoin…

Un silence suivit ses paroles, on entendait tout juste le bruit du vent et quelques grillons tardifs :

-J'aimerais avoir tes yeux Albus, souffla Grindewald, la tête posée sur ses genoux, tu arrives à voir la beauté là ou je ne vois que chaos…

-C'est plutôt facile tu sais. La beauté, la joie, l'harmonie… tout se trouve sous ton nez, il suffit que tu allumes la lumière.

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots une grande lumière éclaira le ciel, Gellert se retourna vivement, la baguette dégainée, prêt à attaquer mais il n'arriva pas à distinguer d'où provenait le flash :

-Calme toi, déclara posément Albus en posant sa main sur sa baguette, regarde et profite.

Au moment où il prononçait ses mots un nouvel éclair jaillit et explosa en une gerbe d'étincelle dans le ciel, sous les yeux abasourdis du plus jeune :

-Par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Il s'agit de feux d'artifice, sourit son ami, très heureux de son effet.

-Mais… c'est de la magie, s'exclama Gellert.

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un rire cristallin qui fut rapidement effacé derrière le bruit d'une autre explosion pyrotechnique :

-On peut dire que tu vois avec mes yeux maintenant tu ne crois pas, déclara malicieusement le plus vieux avec un clin d'œil.

Plus tard dans la soirée deux ombres transplantèrent silencieusement devant la demeure de Bathilda Tourdesac :

-Et voilà, soupira Albus, la soirée est déjà terminé…

Grindewald étouffa un rire devant l'air dépité de son ami :

-Nous en referons d'autre, ce n'est que le commencement !

-C'est vrai ? ça t'a plut ?

-Bien sur que ça m'a plut idiot ! C'était … parfait !

-Malgré notre petite dispute ?

-Malgré notre petite dispute.

-Oh, souffla Dumbledore, et Grindewald pouvait le sentir trépigner de joie à coté de lui, et bien hum … j'organiserais une autre sortie comme ça à l'occasion. Dans un but totalement scientifique bien sur !

-Bien sur, ricana son ami sur le pas de la porte, Bonne nuit Dumbledore !

-Bonne nuit bel éphèbe, susurra le plus vieux en disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

-Oooow je prends une pause, ces manuscrits sont vraiment trop rébarbatifs, bailla Dumbledore quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il était en train d'éplucher des documents généalogique à la recherche de la lignée Peverell, qu'est ce que tu fais Gellert ?

-J'essaie de lancer un sort, mais impossible d'y parvenir, répondit l'autre, l'agacement et la contrariété transparaissant dans sa voix.

Albus l'observa quelque minute essayé de lancer le sort sans succès. Finalement il se leva et colla son torse contre le dos de son ami, posant ses mains sur les siennes :

-Laisse moi te montrer le bon mouvement, susurra t il au creux de son oreille.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues Dumbledore, grinça Grindewald, raide comme un piquet.

-J'ai déjà effectué ce sortilège, tu ne tiens pas ta baguette correctement…

-Dumbledore…

-Oui mon ami ?

-Ce n'est pas cette baguette là qui fait de la magie.

-Tu es sûr, ronronna le plus vieux, pourtant je suis certain qu'elle pourrait me faire voir des étoiles.

-Albus, enlèves tes mains de mon pantalon !

-Rhooo si on peut même plus rigoler, ronchonna le sorcier Plus sérieusement, regarde ton mouvement doit être plus sec sur la dernière partie du sortilège. Tu es trop mou Gellert.

Le sorcier effectua le mouvement comme indiqué et une gerbe d'étincelle argentée sortie de la baguette :

-Il n'y a pas de honte à demander de l'aide aux personnes plus expérimentée, sourit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant derrière ses lunettes. Je serais flatté de t'aider à faire de nouvelles … expérience.

Gellert se détourna en grommelant, s'appliquant à tenter de lancer le sortilège comme l'avais montré Dumbledore tandis que celui-ci retournait à l'étude des vieux documents, mais il était troublé. Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle chaud d'Albus dans son cou et ses mains fines sur les siennes. Il rougit et tenta de se ressaisir : par Merlin il n'allait pas se laisser troubler par cet imbécile de Dumbledore !

Il se retourna et laissa son regard voyager sur le corps de son ami sans discrétion. Il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt attirant, surtout quand il avait cette moue concentrée. Gellert se surpris à observer la courbe des fines lèvres, les longues mèches qui encadraient son visage et qui coulait sur ses épaules, les yeux bleu électriques qui affichait une expression sérieuse renforcé par les fines lunettes qui tombaient sur son nez… Mon dieu mais que faisait il ? Il n'était pas attiré par Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? Non il en était hors de question ! Dumbledore n'était rien de plus qu'un allié, un barreau de l'échelle qui lui permettra d'atteindre son but. Il s'était déjà trop attaché à son gout, il n'était pas question d'en rajouter !

-Gellert ! Je crois que j'ai une piste pour la baguette de Sureau !

-Tu es sérieux, s'étouffa son ami en revenant à la réalité.

-Oui, regarde, s'exclama Dumbledore en posant une main sur la hanche du sorcier pour le tirer jusqu'à lui.

Gellert posa un instant son regard sur le document, puis sur la main de Dumbledore et finit par hausser les épaules. Albus lui était utile pour le moment, il pouvait bien continuer à jouer le jeu…


End file.
